There has to be a Way!
by HaNeul Kim
Summary: A certain blonde confesses to Sakura about their feelings, but it's not Naruto. Contains slight mention of Yuri..? Don't get the wrong idea! Love confession from girl to girl.
1. There must be a way!

Ayume: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah... I'm eager to start so... ONWARD!

Shin'ya: --

Ayume: OH! This is a two-shot by the way!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. wish I did... oh wells... v.v

Summary: A certain blonde admits their feelings to Sakura, and it's not Naruto!

CHAPTER 1: There's got to be a way!

"Sakura... I-I love you..."

It had been a year since Sasuke had betrayed Konoha. Betrayed her. Everyone in the village had gotten over it. That is, everyone but her.

"I'm sorry... you know that I can't forget about--" The pink haired girl was cut off.

"I KNOW! ... I know that you can't forget about.. him.." The blue eyes were over-shadowed by blonde bangs.

"I'm sorry... maybe after I let... him go, I'll be able to move one and feel the sa--" She was cut off once again.

"NO! THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! IF, AND WHEN, YOU ACCEPT MY LOVE, I'LL JUST BE A SUBSTITUTE FOR HIM!" Angry blue eyes with tears in them looked up into her emerald green eyes.

"I.. You're right... you will just be a substitute... but... even if I did return your feeling... you know that my parents wouldn't approve.." Sakura said as she looked away from the pained filled blue eyes,

"Is it because..?" The blonde asked trailing off, knowing that Sakura was smart enough to finish her unasked question, after all, she was the smartest out of the rookie nine.. well, eight.

"Yes, it's because you're a girl Ino..."

Ino smiled bitterly. She knew it. Ever since Sakura's parents had found out that she was bi. It seemed as if the Harunos had told their daughter to avoid her as much as humanly possible.

"I'll find a way..." Ino whispered as she turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Ino... and... I love you too..." Sakura whispered sadly as soon as Ino was out of hearing range.

* * *

Ayume: END OF FIRST CHAPTER! YAY! -

Shin'Ya: . . . Loser. . .

Ayume: sticks her tongue out at the other girl Mnnn!

Bambi: R&R.. --;


	2. A Miracle?

Ayume: Second Chapter! Yuuuuuus!

Shin'Ya: ...

Bambi: ...

Ayume: -.-

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. blah blah blah..

CHAPTER 2: A Miracle!..?

A year had passed since that confession of love. A whole year without even a clue as to how to be able to convince the Harunos to allow her, Yamanaka, Ino, to date their only daughter. Ino was desparate. She wanted to find a way to make Sakura her's, to return her feelings; also, she wanted to do it before the pink haired girl's eighteenth birthday.

"ARGH! There has to be a way!" Ino yelled out in exasperation. All of sudden, there was a knock on her door.

"Ino, it's me, Naruto! Open the door!"

Ino walked over to the door and sighed.

"What do you want Naru-dobe..?" Ino asked.

"Ne ne! I wouldn't call me a dobe if I were you! Ano.. that is to say, you shouldn't call me a dobe!" Naruto yelled.

"And why is that?" She asked as she then sighed. 'Ya know.. you'd think that after turning nineteen, he'd of calmed down a bit.. but noooo, he just got more energetic..."

"Because! I know a way!" Yelled the blond as he practically jumped up and down with joy.

Ino sighed yet again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, maybe from stress, she didn't know.

"You know a way to what Naruto..?"

"I know a way that you and Sakura-chan can be together!"

The blonde females eyes widened as she then pulled the demon vessel closer.

"WHAT!? YOU DO!?" Ino yelled out in excitement.

"YEP!" Naruto said whilst nodding. Ino waited, and waited, and waited, until finally she asked .

"Well, are you going to tell me or am I just going to have to guess..?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Try..."

"Try...?"

"Orioke no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out whilst grinning like a fox.

"I hate to tell you this Naruto, but... THAT'S NOT A REALY JUTSU!"

"Yes, it is!"

"MAYBE FOR YOU, BUT FOR US REAL NINJA IT ISN'T!"

"IT IS A REAL JUTSU!" The Kyuubi vessel yelled as he flailed his arms above his head.

"If it is a real jutsus, then who, besides you, can preform it!?"

"MY PUPIL! KONOHAMARU!"

Ino stared at the other blonde in surprised.

"Your pupil..?"

"Yes, my pupil! Konohamaru is my pupil!"

"Wow, who would have guessed..? Well, will you teach me how to preform the 'Orioke no Jutsu' Naruto?"

He stared at her with a blank face for a moment and then exclaimed in a boisterous voice.

"Well duh! That's why I mentioned it! Sheesh Ino-pig, get with the program already!"

Right after Naruto had said that, he started to scream and run away from Ino.

"NARUTO-DOBE! CALL ME INO-PIG AGAIN AND SEE WHAT I DO WITH THIS KUNAI!" Ino yelled whilst chasing the blonde boy; also, she was holding a kunai in both hands.

"I'M SO SORRY INO-SAMA! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!"

And so, that was the day Ino found her 'miracle'.

* * *

Ayume: END!

Shin'Ya: yay..

Bambi: R&R..


End file.
